


Hopeless

by seni96



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Don't Even Know, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seni96/pseuds/seni96
Summary: What happens when one of your friends is sick and all of you are hopeless in those situations?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes out from a conversation with my friend about how Jooheon and Namjoon would take care of Jackson if he was sick... I don't even know xD I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Btw, english in not my first language so I apologize for any mistake.

A sneeze sounded throughout the house making one of the men jump.

“Jeez Jackson, don’t scare me like that!” Jooheon said throwing a look at his roommate and then looked back at the tv to resume watching the movie.

“Sorry.” Jackson said with his voice a little muffled as he was blowing his nose.

“You’re getting sick; you should take something before it gets worse.” Namjoon, the third man and their roommate as well, said without taking his eyes of the tv screen.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Jackson dismissed him and Namjoon only shook his head knowing that he was right and his friend was going to get worse.

 

A week later.

 

If Namjoon received a penny for every time he was right about these things he would be rich. That was what he thought as he heard Jackson calling him and Jooheon. He entered Jackson’s bedroom and saw a lump beneath the covers.

“Don’t say it.” Jackson said, more like whispered, with a scratchy voice.

“Don’t say what?” Namjoon asked with a small smirk.

“Ohh, you know what I’m talking about it. Just don’t say it.”

“You know I’m going to say it.”

“Please don’t.”

“I told you.”

“Ugh, I hate you, why am I friends with you?”

“Because my lovely boyfriend takes care of you when you’re sick and without me there’s no Jin.” Namjoon joked and Jackson let out a small chuckle before started coughing. “I’m going to call Jin.” Namjoon got out of the room and headed to Jooheon’s room where he was still sleeping. Namjoon shook him awake and Jooheon looked up with puffy face and sleepy eyes. “Jackson’s sick, can you go make him some tea or something while I call Jin?” Jooheon nodded and got up while Namjoon went to grab his phone and dialed Jin’s number.

“Hello?” A bright voice answered right away making him smile.

“Hi hyung.”

“Joonie! What are you doing up so early? It’s your days off, isn’t it?”

“Jackson is sick.”

“Again? Seriously, are you guys always sick? If it’s not one it’s the other.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“Right, so your boyfriend gets to take care of your roommates and not the boyfriend.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry I always call you to help us but you know we’re hopeless with these things.”

“You’re hopeless, period. But I’m sorry, I can’t help today. I have a meeting that I just can’t skip. Just ask Jooheon to make a soup or something and make sure to keep him covered and put a wet towel on his forehead. If I have time I’ll drop by after my meeting. Just try not to kill him.”

“Please try to stop by.” Namjoon said a little desperate and Jin chuckled.

“I will. Now go ask Jooheon to make some soup. I have to go now. Call me if something happens.” Namjoon locked his phone and got back to Jackson to see Jooheon performing gwiyomi to a frowning Jackson. The latter turned to look at Namjoon at the door with a desperate gaze.

“Please save me from this hell.” Jackson mouthed at Namjoon and the latter laughed.

“Jooheon, he’s sick, not sad.”

“But he looks sad.” Jooheon answered with a pout and patted Jackson’s head like he was a child. Jackson glared but Jooheon didn’t seem to notice.

“Can you make soup? Jin has work.”

“I can try.” Jooheon said getting up. “Don’t worry Wangwang, Namjoon and I will take care of you.” He said and left the room.

“Oh god, that sounded so wrong.” Jackson mumbled and laughed before sneezing and Namjoon could swear he saw snot flying out of Jackson’s nose.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Namjoon, where are all the pans? I can’t find them.” Jooheon yelled from the kitchen and Namjoon left Jackson’s room where the latter was sleeping soundly.

“I don’t know, Jin was the one to put them away the last time he cooked here.”

“Then call him. I need them.” Jooheon said cutting a few more vegetables for the soup. Namjoon dialed Jin’s number again and the older picked up after only 3 rings.

“Yes?”

“Where did you put all the pans? We can’t find them.”

“Are you serious Namjoon? The last time I cooked there was like 2 months ago, are you telling me you didn’t cook since then?”

“You know we can’t cook.”

“Jooheon and Jackson can cook a little, they’re just lazy as hell.” Jin said with a sigh and then proceeded to tell Namjoon where the utensils were.

“Jooheon!” They heard Jackson followed by a cough and then a sneeze and Namjoon turned to Jooheon.

“Don’t worry, I’ll finish it.” Namjoon said while still on the phone with Jin.

“Ok, just these and then put them here on the pan and put them on the stove.” Jooheon said before leaving to attend his sick friend.

“Wait, you’re going to do what?” Jin asked.

“I’m just going to finish cutting these and put them on the stove. I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Wait, no, don’t-“ Namjoon hung up and proceeded to follow Jooheon’s directions. As Namjoon was busy trying not to cut himself he heard Jackson groaning and then Jooheon was back in the kitchen.

“Jackson doesn’t want my aegyo.” Jooheon said with a pout and Namjoon laughed resulting in nearly chopping off his own finger.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Seokjin arrived to his boyfriend’s apartment building to check on them when he sees a few people by the entrance and a firetruck. He pushed through and saw Jackson sitting on a plastic chair completely wrapped up in blankets with only his head sticking out. Jooheon was standing next to him singing a song in a baby voice and doing aegyo. Jin rolled his eyes and looked around seeing Namjoon talking to a fireman. When the fireman left Jin approached his boyfriend.

“Please tell me you didn’t set your house on fire.” Jin said and Namjoon turned around with a sheepish smile.

“I don’t know how the frying pan caught on fire.” Was Namjoon’s answer.

“What were you doing with a frying pan? You don’t need a frying pan to make soup!”

“You don’t?” Jin was about to answer when they heard a scream and they turned around to see Jackson getting up letting the blankets fall on his feet.

“I’M MOVING OUT!” And he stomped away from Jooheon that just shrugged.

“At least he doesn’t look sick anymore.” Namjoon said and Jin face palmed himself.

“You guys are hopeless.”


End file.
